Over Again
by Kurisetina
Summary: Kathy a normal 15 year old girl who loves Naruto finds herself somehow in the Naruto universe but she there is a twist to her being there
1. Chapter 1

The sun was beating down on her sholders as she stood in frount of the looked around for her ride,but saw sighed and looked out to the car enterance.

"Kathy!"a girl said as she walked out the high girl standing in the courtyard looked over her sholderto see who called her name."Ohh Rosa!"Kahty said a bit suprized,"What are you doing here?" "Ohh I'm leaving from band practice."Rosa said and walked past Kathy toward the parking lot. "I'll see you later girly!"Rosa said and got in her car then sighed and walked over to a large pinetree then sat down under it for the shade. She watied for an hour or so._This is great they forgot to come pick me up again._ Then she ended up falling asleep under the tree.

A young boy ran away from his older brother laughing but then he triped over something."Oww."The boy said. "Sasuke are you ok?"The older brother said."Yeah I just triped over something."The younger boy said and saw a girl laying on the ground asleep."Whoa!Itachi-nii-san there is a girl asleep over here."Sasuke said,he looked to be about 5 years old."Huh?"The older brother said and walked up to saw the girl and kneeled down and shoke the girl gentaly.

"Humm."the young girl said and slowly opened her eyes._ What the?!_ she thought when she saw the young boy Sasuke and his brother Itachi._No way!Sasuke and Itachi!?Am I fucking asleep or something? _"Are you ok?"Itachi asked the girl. She looked around and asked,"Where am I?" Her own voice shocked her because it wasn't her voice it ws the voice of a 5 or 6 year old._My voice!What the hell!? _she thought,_That can't be my voice there is no way a normal 15 year old girl would sound like a 5 year old!!!_ "Your in Kahona...Do you know where your family is or how you got seperated from them?"Itachi girl shoke her head 'no'." what's you name."Sasuke asked then said,"Mine is Sasuke." She looked at the ground and was baffled._Why the heak can't I remmber my name? _she thought and tried to remmber anything about herself aside from the fact that she knows that she was 15 before she fell asleep._ I-I can't remmber anything about myself! _she thought very shocked."I can't remmber.I can't remmber anyhting about myself she said and looked up to see that both Sasuke and Itachi looked shocked themselves."Nothing?"Sasuke shoke her head again and said," a thing."

Itachi looked at the young gilr for a minute and then desided,"Well lets take her to mother and fater and see what they think we should do about her."Sasuke looked up at his brother a little shocked then smiled and Sasuke helped the young girl up to her feet and they started towards the Uchiha they wer walking Itachi stared at the yung girl couriously._ lookes like she's the same age as Sasuke but something seems off about how she acts._He thought and continued to walk behind the 2 of them while Sasuke talked to the young girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Over Again

The 3 walked up to Sasuke and Itachi's home to be greeted[sp?] a young beautiful woman with black hair and resembled Sasuke and Itachi alot.".You made it back for dinner."the woman said."Mother!"Sasuke said the woman saw the young girl behind Itachi."Ohh who's your little friend there?"she said girl hide further behind Itachi not very confident since she couldn't remmber much about herself except that she is sapposed to be 15. "We found her alone in the says that she can't remmber anything about herself."Itachi said."Is that so?"a man said as he walked out."Yes father."Itachi man who had walked out of the house looked at the young girl."You don't know your name."he asked."No sir."the girl said."Where your family is."he said."No sir."she said."Your birth day."he said."No sir."she said stilll behind Itachi since she doesn't quite know them yet.

I think father scares her. Sasuke thought as he looked at the young girl."So you don't have any family sweety?"mother said sweetly to came out more from hiding behinde Itachi-nii-san to look at mother and knoded."Yes ma'ma."she said."Well lets take her to the Hokage to see if anyone has reported a little girl missing."father said.I felt a little sad that she had to go so soonand looked at her."After dinner that is."Father said.I smiled and grabed her arm and started to go inside."Come on!"I said to her."Whoa!" she said supprized and laughed as they ran inside.

Sasuke's mother had put dinner on the table and everyone started to eat."Well we have to call you something how about Kiko?"Sasuke's mother said to the smiled and said,"Ok." "Ok then Kiko,"Sasuke's mother said warmly,"Do you remmber where your from?"Kiko looked down trying to remmbwer if she did."I'm not quite shure.I think...I think I was born here in Kahona."Kiko said unsurely.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiko layed in her bed with a terrible felling in her stomak which wasn't from the sickness by which she was inflected with._I have a bad been to quite for a while._Kiko thought and went to her hiding place which is a smalll place in the floor where it seemed to be a crawle she went into her hiding place she opend the Itachi came in to her room."Kiko."Itachi-nii-san was about to come out when she saw that Itachi had his sword with drawn._ What the. _Kiko thought,_ W-Why is his sowrd with drawn and his Sharingun on. _

Then she saw that Itachi had blood covering someone ealse who had sharingun walked in."Is she in here?Have you killed her yet."The man said._K-kill!? _Kiko thought scard out of here mind."She's not in here."Itachi said."Didn't you say that seh was sick and had to be in here."The man said."Yes I did Madara."Itachi said."Then she must be here somewhere."The man began to walk around the steped right over me.I almost gasped when Madara looked down,but I covered my soon decided that Kiko had left since her window was a few minets Kiko came out her hiding place and jumped out the window and began to run. Kiko had figured that Itachi had killed the others. She cried as she ran as fast as she could that is untile someone grabed her from behind."NO!"She screamed,"NO!PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ITACHI!"Then who ever it was that was holding Kiko knocked her out .

Kiko woke up and didn't recognis where she was._Huh?W-Where am I?_Kiko thought as she looked around. All she saw was a lot of sand._Sand?What the hell the only place I can think of that has this much sand would be the Land of Wind. _Kiko thought as she got up."Hello!Hello!Is anyone around?she a boy who looked around Kiko's age walked into sight."Hello.I'm Kiko Uchiha."Kiko said."...I'm Gaara..."The boy said."Nice to meet you you pleas tell me where I am?"Kiko said."Your In the Land of Wind."Gaara said."That's what I thought."Kiko mummbled,"But how did I get here?"

Gaara saw how confused Kiko looked and said,"Are you ok?"Kiko looked up at him."Huh?Ohh yeah I just I don't know how I got here."Kiko said."What do you mean?"Gaara asked." I was in the Land of Fire before I was knocked out and now I wake up in the Land of Wind.I have no idea how my fam-"Kiko she suddently looked sad enogh to for some reason Gaara didn't want to see her cry."What's the matter Kiko? Are you ok?"Gaara asked and wlked over to her."I-I.."Kiko chocked out then she began to cry on Gaara's sholder.

_T-They'er dead they'er all dead!_Kiko thought as she hugged Gaara,_All of -nii-san,Mother, of them._Kiko cryed untile she couldn't cry any more and Gaara stayed with her comferting her even thou he had no idea why she was stoped crying but was still gaping like she was."I-I'm sorry."Kiko suddently said to Gaara."Why?"Gaara asked confused."I kept you here f-for hours and didn't even think about how you need to get back to your home."Kiko said and started to let go of Gaara.

Gaara held on tighter to Kiko keeping herinhis wasn't shur why but he wanted her to stay."Don't worry Kiko-chan I'll be fine."Gaara layed her head down on Gaara's chest and said,"Thank you have been so nice to me."Kiko said,"....Do you want to know why I was crying earlyer?"Gaara just slightly knoded."My family was killed.I don't know how long ago now since I have no idea how long I was out of it."Kiko said and hugged Gaara tighter."Your family was killed?By who?"Gaara asked slightly angery at whoever it was that made his new friend cry."...... was...I can't remmeber."Kiko said sadly.

Kiko didn't feel right lieing to Gaara but she couldn't tell him that Itachi-nii-san had killed her still loved him like a brother but she just couldn't forgive him for what he had done.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiko stood up and said,"Gaara-kun c-can we go to your village its getting cold out here."Then Kiko knoded,stood up and took Kiko's hand."Hold on tight."he Kiko wraped her arms around Gaara and said,"What do I need to hold on f-"She was cut of as the sand swirld around the two of them and they appered in frount of the Sand Village gates."W-Whoa!"Kiko said shocked and hung on Gaara seeing as she lost her balence[sp?].Gaara helped her up and started to walk past the garuds[sp?lol i forget alot^^] with Kiko."Hey y-you can't bring her in here w-with o-out her having a permite[sp?]."The garud just glared at him and he they contiued walking to the Kazekage's office."Gaara-kun why are they all glaring at us?"Kiko whispered to Gaara. "They hate me."Gaara said back to Kiko."Hate? Why you are one of the nicest people I've ever met."Kiko said stayed quite for a while."....Because of my demon."Gaara finally said just as they walked up to the Kazekage's door.

Then Gaara knocked on the door."Come in."the Kazekage said threw the opened the door slightly then said to Kiko,"Get behind me for now."Kiko knoded and did as she was they walked Kazekage's eyes narrowed[sp?]when he saw Gaara and said,"Gaara...Where is the girl you desided to bring into the village with out a permission?"the Kazekage said Gaara said nothing to the made the Kazekage slam his hands down on his desk and yell,"Answer me now son!"_Son? _Kiko thought,_So the kazgkage is Gaara-kun's father._Gaara glared at his father and said,"Why do you care** father**?" When he said"father" he said it wiht so much venom Kiko thought he was going to kill him."I care because you have brought a someone who could be a threat to our village." the Kazekage shrunk further down behind Gaara from these words."Kiko is not a threat to the village."Gaara said coldly."So you know her is that?"the Kazekage asked."Because she is my friend."Gaara said and moved to the side a little revealing stayed behind Gaara and looked apoligeticly[sp?] at the Kazekage's eyes narrowed when he saw Kiko."I want her out of the village now!"He said to both of them."No."Gaara hissed,"She will die if you kick her out the village now." "I could care less if she dieds she is not from this village and she does not have a permite to be here,and will be escorted out he village right now."the Kazekage said and two ANBU appered and grabed glared at the ANBU and growled,"Let her go." "Gaara this girl can be a threat to our village."the kage said."Kiko is not a threat to the village."Gaara kage looked at Kiko and said,"Are you a ninja?" "I was going to get my headband to-...Before my family was killed."Kiko said and looked down."Killed?What is your last name?"the kage asked."Uchiha."Kiko repleyed.

Out was the next thing the Kazekage said and the ANBU took Kiko out the left her in the middle of the destert then left."No! Waite!Please don't leave me here!"Kiko Yelled after the ANBU with no started to was alone...Again._Why?Why Does this keep happening to me?_Kiko thought,_Ohh Kami .What have i done to deserve this? _Then Kiko desided that she was going to find her way back to the Leaf Village to see if mabey just mabey someone from her clan survived the slauter,So she got up and started walking.

It took her 2 days to reach the forestand she was alive,but she didn't know where she was she feel down from dehidration[sp?]and her vision began to get blury when she saw a few people walking her way."Hey is that girl ok?"Kiko heard just before she passed out.

Kiko slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a room._What the?Where am I?_Kiko thought."Hello nice of you to join us sleeping beauty."Kiko heard someone turnd towrd the person and saw a boy with long black hair and a man with short black hair staring at man had on a mist village headband on the side of his head."W-What happend?"Kiko asked."You passed out from dehidration."the man said,"So Haku here gave you some water and insited that I couldn't leave you liying in the forest."Kiko looked at Haku then back at the man."Domoarigoto."Kiko said and bowed to both of them."Don't thank me kid if it weren't for Haku I would have left you there to die."the man said."Please be nice Zabuza-san."Haku said to the man._Zabuza?_Kiko thought,_Zabuza Momochi?! S-Shit this is not a good place to be._"Zabuza Momochi?"Kiko smirked from under his mask."So you've heard of me have you kid?"Zabuza knoded and said,"Your in the bingo book." Zabuza chuckled and said,"Where are you from kid?" "Konaha."Kiko said."Your pretty far away from 's that kid?"Zabuza said."I was kiddnaped. I got away from who ever kiddnaped me."Kiko desided it better to complie and not get killed then ingnor him and do get killed so she continued to answer his questions till he desided that he had enogh info on her."Well Kiko if your family is dead what point do you have in going back to that village?"he asked."I have to see if anyone other than myself survived."she ,who had been quite during the questioning, finally spoke up,"What if no one did?"Kiko was quite for a minute then said,"Then I wouln't have much purpose in life other than to avenge my family."So you know who killed them?"Zabuza knoded as she got up and went towards the door."Then who was it?"Haku asked."...My eldest brother, Itachi Uchiha."Kiko said then left without being harmed just as Zabuza promised.

It has been 5 years since Itachi killed the Uchiha and now a girl rughfly 11 or 12 years old stood infront of Konaha's girl has medium lenght black hair in a messy bun,onx eyes,and a pale was wearing a black sleevless shirt that had fishnet sleeves coming down to her elbow,then she had on some dark blue kapries and blue ninja sandles,and she had a tan travelers clock on over stared up at the gate then said,"I finally made it back."She walked in and looked at the garudes then contiued walking towards the Hokages garudes looked shockedly at the girl as she passed."W-Was that?"One started." Uchiha!"the other said dazed.

Kiko knocked on the Hokage's door and heard him say,"Come in."So Kiko opened the door and walked Hokage didn't look up from his paper work but said, "How may I help you." "You could tell me if anyone eals aside from me live threw the Uchiha masacre[sp?]."Kiko made the Hokage look up from his work in total shock."K-Kiko!?"He managed to knoded and said,"Yes."It remainded quite for a minute then Kiko said,"Well did they?" The Hokage knoded his head then said,"How did you?" Kiko looked down shamefuly and said,"I-I ran way.I got scared and ran away..." The Hokage got up and hugged Kiko comfetingly[sp?] when she started to cry."Don't worry Kiko its ok you were only 6 years old of coarce you were scard you were young."the Hokage said,"I'm shur Sasuke will be happy to see though."Kiko's eyes lit up and she pushed herself off the Hokage and said,"S-Sasuke is alive!!"The Hokage smiled at Kiko and said," you want me to take you to him?" Kiko knoded her head."Yes!"Kiko the Hokage told his secritary that he was going out and took Kiko to where Sasuke knocked on the door and looked at Kiko with a are-you-ready knoded then the door opened.

Sasuke opened his door and saw the Hokage and some girl standing there."Sasuke."Sasuke looked at the Hokage."Yes."Sasuke said. "I do hope you remmber Kiko."He said then the girl next to him hugged Sasuke."I've missed you so much Nii-san."the girl suddently relized that the girl hugging him was his younger sister Kiko,so he started to hug her back."W-How?"Sasuke asked the shook his head and said,"She came here on here own."Then the Hokagesaid and let got of Sasuke and smiled at him.."H-How did you survive?A-And where have you been the past 5 years?"Sasuke looked down and said,"I survived because I ran away when Itachi came in my room,and while I was running someone grabed me from behind and kiddnaped me."

Kiko stared at her feet desiding not to tell him about how she was kicked out the Sand village or how she ran into Zabuza Momochi or how she had been chased by the Akatsuki for the past 5 years because Itachi wanted to finish what he had started. Sasuke lead Kiko inside and closed the door behind her."Kiko."Sasuke said looked at him."Hum?"she said. Sasuke hugged her again."I missed you."Sasuke said."I missed you too."Kiko said,"I'm so happy that your alive to." "Same here Kiko."Sasuke said. So Sasuke and Kiko started talking aboout what had happend to them over the past 5 years and contently fell asleep on each other.

Its been a year since Kiko had came back to Konaha and now both she and Sasuke were ninja."Oi!Wake your lazy ass up!"Sasuke yelled at his sturburn little sister.".Fine."Kiko said and got up and started to left and went into the kitchen and started to make some breakfest."HOLY SHI-NARUTO!!!!!"Kiko suddently screamed at the top of her Sasuke heard Naruto scream and he ran down the stairs and Kiko chased him right out the house but didn't come back in for another 20 minutes.

Kiko finally got a hold of Naruto and beat the crap out of him. Then she started to walk home when her fanboys saw her."Ohh hell no!"Kiko said and started to run."KIKO!!!"They screamed and started chasing her."Damn it all to hell!"Kiko said and tryed to lose about 15 minutes later she lost them and went back home."What took you so long?" Sasuke asked her."Fanboys."was all Kiko said and went up stairs to finish getting came down dressed in a dark blue shirt that looked like Sasuke's that had the Uchiha symble[sp?]on it and black hair was up in a messy bun like Anko's and she had a faint trace of the word 'Asshole' on her forehead and she looked pissed off.

Sasuke chuckled and said,"Why is the word 'asshole' writen on your forehead?" " I say more?"Kiko said and she strarted to rub her forehead to remove Naruto's handy work."I'm going to kill Naruto when I' see him again."Kiko muttered."Here."Sasuke said and handed Kiko a plate."Thanks bro."Kiko said and finally got Naruto's handy work off her forehead but her forehead was red."God damn it that boy needs to get his eyes checked."Kiko suddntly said when she looked in the mirror."What do you mean?"Sasuke asked."He thought I was you when I had my hair down."Kiko chuckled and said,"How the hell does that idiot mistake you for me?" "I was hoping someone could answer that one for me too."Kiko said annoyed."Hey isn't that dope your friend to?"Sasuke said."Yep he is,but not right now."Kiko both finished their breakfest and went to the acadamy.


End file.
